The Daughter of the Gods
by forever faerie
Summary: Attached to the arrow's shaft was a note written in broken English. I'll always remember it's words, 'Don't fear, kitten be here. Listen hear laugh, listen hear bow, listen hear arrow, then you no listen no more.' HIATUS
1. HG's Scary Story

**Author's note: soo this is a little ficlet that keeps me up at night and it really bothers me so I'm writing it. It will be a one-shot…or a two shot…unless everybody wants some more so yeah! It takes place after "Where and When". Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I know…not mine…but I do own my own artifacts and I own Sanura and my other Egyptian characters but not the gods.**

**THE DAUGHTER OF THE GODS**

It was Halloween evening. Claudia looked over at Pete, his smile shining bright as he told the end of his story. "And that's why, to this day, the old house on Cherry Tree Lane is called the Blood House." Claudia smirked, "Lame dude! I've lived better horror stories." Myka looked slightly scared but said, "Not too shabby Pete, but I still prefer Poe." Helena looked down right disturbed by the young girl and the male agent. "I've never heard of such a disgusting topic. Claudia, how have you lived worse than that?"

"Believe me, when you're bounced around from large foster homes to larger foster homes, the older ones like to scare you crapless. Besides, I saw my parent's death, my brother's death/disappearance and I was institutionalized for over six months. I win." Leena said nothing, just continued eating the caramel popcorn that she had made and Artie sighed. "Well," he grumbled out, "I believe it is now your turn HG." The oldest perked up at hearing her name.

"I do have a story, but I don't know how you'll all react to it. It is a true one that was often told at Warehouse 12. I actually experienced the horror myself. It was the most frightening thing that I had ever heard of, until your story Pete." She cleared her throat and started with a spooky voice and said, "Legend has it, there is a tale of a young girl whose soul was lost to Warehouse 2. A slave girl by the name of Sanura, which means kitten in Egyptian, was Egyptian, but because her mother was Nubian she was a slave also. But it wasn't just her soul that was lost, oh no. She also had her body." She was interrupted by Pete's exclamation of, "A mummy, Really HG?"

She sighed, "Do you want to hear the story or not Peter?"

A quiet, "Yes ma'am."

"Then shut up. Alright where was I? Oh yes she also had her body. Her legend states that when she was still young, maybe around 13 or 14, she had done something against her master's wish. It was believed that she had fought against her over seer's commands of shelving an artifact. She did not have vibes and she couldn't see auras but some believe that she was The Daughter of the Gods and they would whisper in her ear if she was doing something correctly or incorrectly. A wonderful gift, but also a tragic one; if she disagreed with her master, then she would be punished. That particular time she was whipped and beaten until her natural beauty was all but destroyed. Her golden skin, the color of the god Ra's was covered in her own blood and scars. Her long dark hair, the color of the goddess Nyx, was singed by fire and the back of her neck was burned. Her beautiful face, which looked like Isis's, was covered with red scars. And her natural grace, like the goddess Bastet, was broken because of her wounds. The only things that she was able to keep were her skill on the battle field, like Sekhmet's, her knowledge like Thoth, and her thoughts of justice and freedom which were planted there by Ma'at. Those three things make her a lethal combination. She only lived a few days longer, or so they all believed. At Warehouse 12 we found evidence that she had survived with immortality.

"One day I was told all of this and a few experiences that had been passed down through the ages. I smirked and brushed the story teller off. Then, the next day, while doing inventory, I heard something rather unusual. It sounded like a young girl laughing hysterically, then the pluck of a bow string and the whiz of an arrow. I turned just in time to see an ancient Egyptian arrow coming straight for me. I ducked and rolled out of the way and it landed right where my head was just seconds before. Attached to the arrow's shaft was a note written in broken English. I'll always remember it's words, 'Don't fear, kitten be here. Listen hear laugh, listen hear bow, listen hear arrow, then you no listen no more.' I though it was a joke but then, running across the row to find my friend, I saw her dead on the floor with an identical arrow stuck in her neck." A round of gasps and a 'no way' (emitted from Pete) was heard through out the silence of the room. "I believe that the slave girl still believed that we were her owners. But it gets worse. She actually inhabited a young woman's body. She was just your age Claudia, and it drove her to pure insanity. She often screamed, 'get her out! She wants me to kill you all!' Strangely enough she, like me and my other friend, had ignored the story and just like that, she was going insane. But the effects were worse than that. The girl, once we found her body in the golden sector,"

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"Dude, if you read the manual you would know that the golden sector is where almost all of the artifacts found from Egypt are. Really read the freaking book!"

"Back to the story. Her face was covered with four large dark red marks with blood seeping through them. The back of her white blouse was scraped to pieces and again covered in scratch marks and blood flowed freely from them. Her long blond hair was singed to her ears and there were burn marks on her neck. In her stomach was an arrow with a note attached saying, 'She knew what it like to be alone, She not alone no more. She with gods now, she with family now.' Then beneath that it read, 'HG, I no kill you, I kill closest near you. I know who I kill next. You know who I kill next? If no then you will.' To this day I believe that she possessed those men and killed my daughter. I never thought of it before, but after around thirty years of being bronzed I discovered my answer. I am just scared that one of you will be next. The rest of her legend is that once her story is told, she becomes alive again and will decide whether to let a chosen few from the team see her or let them not." The room was thick with anticipation, waiting for the last bit of the story, but Helena's lips never moved. Claudia broke the silence first. "Wow. That was insane." They all looked at the clock, it read 12:00am. "Everybody go to sleep. We've got a lot of work in the morning." Artie grumbled out. They all complied, but only Claudia was unable to shake the feeling of somebody watching her every move.

**IN THE GOLD SECTOR**

Looking down at the girl, Claudia that was her name, she smiled. "You are perfect." And she closed her empathy link, something HG forgot to tell them.


	2. Claudia Learns the Truth

**A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews I loved all of them and I plan to continue this ficlet until it is a complete fanfic. It is still just a growing idea so please be patient with me. I might change a few chapters but I'll always let you all know through A/Ns. In this chapter (and future ones) Sanura calls Claudia "Sagira" which means Dear One or Beloved or something like that…in other words I'm using it like a term of endearment…or maybe something more? SPOILER ALERT just went off in my mind…so think on that! Ok…HG's not evil sooo pre last episode…I think its called Buried? Claudia's thoughts are just italics and Artie's are bold if HG ever thinks in this ficlet they will be underlined. Ok sooo yeah enjoy and please rievew…the ones that I've gotten are lovely thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: no…I only own Sanura…really not that fun to own…and I own the OC moments and the Artifacts…that's it.**

**LAST TIME:**

_Looking down at the girl, Claudia was her name, she smiled. "You are perfect." And she closed her empathy link, something HG had forgotten to tell them._

**AT THE BED AND BREAKFAST**

Claudia woke feeling clammy. She dashed to her mirror trying to remember the dream. Something about Pete and Myka dying and Artie being tortured? With HG trying to hold her back with Leena crying. She shuddered. Whatever it was it was only a dream, but what was that voice? What had it said? Something about "Belong with gods"?

"I wish that I could remember." She muttered under her breath.

"YO CLAUDIA! Rise and shine ma sweet ittie-bittie!" Pete yelled into her room. She sighed. They had all thought that she was twenty-two and when they found out that she was only nineteen, Pete had taken to calling her "ittie-bittie". She dressed and went downstairs, greeting her 'family' with a, "Good oxy moron to you all," like always and started shoveling food down her throat. "So Claudia, did you sleep well last night?" Helena smirked as she asked, knowing that Claudia was the most unnerved by her tail. "I had a really bad nightmare but its okay. It was bad because you were in most of it."

"Touché my smart friend. Then tell me, what are those slight red marks on your face?"

"WHAT?" she quickly checked her reflection in her spoon and screamed at the top of her lungs, "HG, I will kill you! Just saying….if you ever joke about that again….use your imagination to end that sentence."

The elder agent shuddered, fully knowing what Claudia could do.

Claudia didn't feel well. Her head was pounding and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watch by some unknown and omni-knowledgeable force. THAT'S what freaked her out, not HG's story. "Alright. Pete, Myka you two are going to investigate a story on a girl named Maria Bose who, apparently, died by the diagnosis of his father Diego Bose. I think it might have something to do with either the original Dead Ringer Bell or the Mirror of Bloody Mary, so scoot!"

Myka and Pete headed off to collect their things. Claudia and HG wished them well. Once they were gone Claudia asked, "So geezer, what are we doing today?"  
"Sorry kiddo, you've got inventory while HG is free to ketch up in modern world affairs."

"I doubt they've changed that much since the nineteenth century Artie."

"I'm so sorry to burst your very proper and accented bubble HG, but you've got two World Wars, a war against Vietnam, many other wars, American history, English history, archaeological discoveries all over the world, technology enhancements, and scientific breakthroughs. You've got thirty-six hours. Have fun!" he glanced to Claudia, "You are doing inventory the WHOLE day. I don't care if you claim to be Mexican, you are working on 'el día de los muertos' capiche kiddo?"

Claudia muttered something like, "Half, dude. A girl can be half Mexican." and marched up to take a shower and get dressed. Her outfit consisted of skinny jeans, a black long sleeves with a magenta belt, a matching necklace, knuckle gloves, and streak in her hair. Upon seeing the young woman Artie sighed. Of course she would change the streak from the simi-natural light blond streak it was just last night. He grumbled, "C'mon kiddo, we've got a ton of work a head of us."

**IN THE WAREHOUSE**

Artie was doing something about Bloody Mary's Mirror, Claudia smirked thinking about how much Myka must hate this mission that involves another mirror, and she was doing, as promised, a crap load of inventory. Her head ach hadn't gone away, actually the further she went into the Warehouse the more it hurt. Sometimes she swore that she saw something out of the corner of her eye but then it would be gone, leaving her confused.

Just then, she saw the shadow of a girl and a voice in her head said, "Fear not, Sagira, kitten be here. You hear no laughter, you hear no bow, you hear no arrow and you still here. You have been Chosen, but be warned. Being Chosen comes with a cost." Claudia was so unnerved by the voice in its haunting accent and speech patterns that she hardly noticed the hot, almost burning sensation that started in her left palm and ran up her arm. Then all of her pains were gone, and she continued working still extremely confused by the voice and the wording it, SHE, had used. _What does she mean, Chosen? Is it like some disease that she spreads? The possibilities are endless and I don't even know where to begin! _Claudia hurried back to the office. Artie was in his loft on the Farnsworth, _Probably talking to Vanessa,_Claudia laughed to herself. HG was back at Leena's so she was alone. Then her left arm started itching so she pulled of her glove and pulled up her sleeve. She nearly screamed. From the top of her hand to about half way down her arm was an intricate tattoo that looked like a royal ancient Egyptian mark. She studied it closer and noticed some hieroglyphics that symbolized certain gods and goddesses. Ra, Nyx, Isis, Bastet, Sekhmet, Thoth, and Ma'at, along with a few others like Set and Geb. "What the hell…what..when?" then the words of Sanura came back to her…, "Chosen…she was Chosen too!" Claudia cried out so loud that she heard Artie stand up in the loft and start to come down the stairt. "Awww crap crappidy crap crap crap!" she tried to tug down her sleeve and pull on her glove. She didn't get either on in time for him to not see.

"Claudia? Is that you? I thought that I told you to…are you hiding something from me?"

_God that was fast! _"Nope, nothing here to hide!" **She spoke to quickly. She's defiantly hiding something. **"Are you sure Claudia? Let me see your arms." _Crap…crap crap crap! He's onto me!_She held out her arms and prayed that maybe the tattoo, by some miracle, would be gone. "As you wish my darling Sagira, the Mark shall be gone to all eyes that would never believe." A lovely voice floated through Claudia's mind it sounded like music mixed with power and magic. When Artie pulled the sleeve back on her left arm, she saw the dark gold, red, and black hieroglyphics and swirling pattern but he just saw her small arm. "Alright, now get back to work."

"Hey Artie? Could I help HG? I'm no historian like you but I love science and archeology and I am a tech wiz."

Grudgingly he agreed and she was off to find the older agent. She would offer her knowledge of the modern day and lessons in computer tech and maybe buy her a cell phone just for more answers on this mysterious Sanura and on what the marks on her arm meant.


	3. It Begins

**LAST TIME:**

She would offer her knowledge of the modern day and lessons in computer tech and maybe buy her a cell phone just for more answers on this mysterious Sanura and on what the marks on her arm meant.

**AT THE BED AND BREAKFAST**

HG nearly destroyed the computer, and it still wouldn't turn on! "Stupid contraption, how in bloody hell am I going to turn this thing on!"

"Maybe you should try pressing the little red button? Knock knock by the way."

"God Claudia, you are quiet when you want to be. Which red button? There are at least five!"

"Let me show you," she pressed the power button and the computer whirred to life showing the screen saver. "Thank you Claudia. Tell me, how will this…device…help me to know the past that I have missed?"

"I'll show you."

The two spent hours looking up different things. Historical events, people, places, and even a few modern legends were what consumed most of their time. Claudia was having some much fun that she hardly remembered why she had come. Then, while looking up the discovery of Tutankhamen's Tomb, she remembered. "Hey, HG?"

"Yes Claudia?"

"Do you know anything else about Sanura? Like what about the other tales that you talked about? Do you remember them?"

"Yes, would you like to hear a few?"

"That would be beyond amazing! Are there any that have to do with girls around my age getting strange marks on their arms then hearing multiple voices in their heads?"

Helena studied the small girl, "Claudia, did that happen to you? Are there markings on your arms?"

A quiet, "Yes, ma'am."

"Claudia, pull up your sleeves. I would like to see the markings."

Claudia pulled up her left sleeve and fidgeted a little. It was really uncomfortable having an older woman, especially if she was HG's age, look and study your arm like it was some kind of experiment gone wrong. After what felt like an eternity, HG finally asked "Claudia, did you try to find her?"

"NO, I would never try to find her! I think that she found me." Helena gave her a look that said, 'yeah right Claudia. I know when you are lying to me.' So the girl hurried on and told her, "There was this voice in my head, you see. The voice of a young girl who wasn't from this country. She sounded scared. Then she said stuff like, "you live cos you chosen." And I was all like, "Umm okay crazy." Then this thing was on my arm and Artie heard me scream cos I would never get a tattoo unless I was really high or really drunk. Then I was like "oh god don't see this thing on my arm Artie" and this other female voice that sounded powerful and magical and like music all at the same time floated into my head and said, "Ok Sagira if that's what you want…" she was cut off by HG's gasp and said, "Hold on, back up what did the powerful voice call you again?"

"Sagira?"

"Yes that! In some legends that's what Isis called Cleopatra, who was believed to be her daughter! It's a term of endearment, and sometimes a name. I wonder…growing up did you ever see your mother?"

"Umm personal questions much?"

"Just answer it."

"Yeah all the time; my mom was Mexican and she liked the weather warm so we lived mostly in Arizona. She was a chef and owner of a small Mexican Bistro…why?"

"Alright…what about your father, was he ever around?"

"Yeah he taught physics at the University of Phoenix. Why all the sudden questions about my past? I want to hear another story."

"Alright. Would you care for one about a young girl or a young boy?"

"I hate to be sexist, but I am a girl sooo easy guess?"

"Girl it is then. Her name was Dominique she was from Warehouse 9, in France. She had similar symptoms to you but worse. She could always hear the voices in her head. She loved them more than her family at the Warehouse. She did whatever they asked of her. If she prayed to them they loved her more. Eventually she grew so attached to them that when they asked her to kill she simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "Who?". They told her to torture her surrogate father, kill two her best friends, and if any of the other agents stood in her way, to take them down as well. She had the marks that ran down your left arm. But hers were differently colored. Hers, so legend tells us, were blue, purple, and sliver the main colors of… Set, Anubis, and Horus.

Yours are the color of well, Gold is the color of Ra, Red the color of Isis, and Black the color of Nyx. Claudia, this pattern right her," she traced a zigzag that evened out into a spirally loop, "shows your connection to Sekhmet. This, the Ankh shows you are a rather religious girl and that you have a good soul. And this, this is the paw of Bastet, often worn on Egyptian solders who were fighting in another country. They would wear that and the spiral of Sekhmet."

Then she stopped. Her voice got deathly quiet and trembled when she spoke. "Do you see this pattern?" she traces a few swirls and dots on her arm, "Yes I do, what does that have to do with anything?" Claudia was confused. One moment the woman is thrilled by the symbols and colors mixing and swirling on her arms the next she freezes at the sight of a…well it looked like half of an infinity symbol with a dot at either end and one on the rig in the middle.

"Claudia, it has to do with everything! It, not only is the hieroglyphic symbol for Thoth it also represents the history of a people, a people that the gods used to communicate to us! You are a Daughter of the Gods!"

**THE GOLD SECTOR**

"My gods, the girl, Sagira, knows with the help of Helena. My plan has begun to work. If we take charge without caution the whole scheme will die like the blond girl, Jane, or the girl Dominique. If we rush, our last chance will die. She does not understand her destiny or that she will be our saving grace. Let me continue to help her and we will make a great warrior, scholar, magician, and princess out of her."

**DISCLAIMER:** if only, if only…but alas not me

**A/N….i feel slightly evil…but hey you guys have been so patient with me that you get two chapters in one day! Sooo since I've been good to you, please be good to me! I love reviews. Even a simple, "Nice chapter" is fine! Also thanks to all who've added me or my story to alerts, I just realized that people actually read my stuff! So thank you all**

**Forever Faerie**


	4. Claudia's Dream

**A/N: Thank you to all my subscribers and reviewers! It's really making me happy! Umm no real tangent for this chapter just thanks to all of you! Updates might be a little slower now that schools back in my life and that Glee's on every Tuesday night instead of WH13…sooo yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope last time I checked, I wasn't the amazing mastermind with the idea of historical objects with aspects of their owner's best (and worst) personality issues and the place their stored or who hunts them down. I do own an ancient Egyptian girl who's slightly insane…that's all though. **

**Last time:**

_**THE GOLD SECTOR**_

_"My gods, the girl, Sagira, knows with the help of Helena. My plan has begun to work. If we take charge without caution the whole scheme will die like the blond girl, Jane, or the girl Dominique. If we rush, our last chance will die. She does not understand her destiny or that she will be our saving grace. Let me continue to help her and we will make a great warrior, scholar, magician, and princess out of her."_  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

For the second time in a row Claudia awoke from her sleep in the middle of the night. This time it wasn't the broken and unnerving speech patterns of Sanura, no, it was the kind, magical, musical and powerful female voice that willed her eyes open. "My darling Sagira, this is a dream. Will your eyes to envision me. I am here, my dear." Claudia obeyed and saw a beautiful woman standing in her room. "Um who are you?"

"I am your tutor. I am sorry to say that you do not remember this, my darling. But understandably so, it was many lifetimes ago."

"Um okay. Either I'm dreaming or you are a hallucination and I really need to be back on my meds again. God I hope it's the first one."

"Oh. You should be saying Gods, because I am Isis, Goddess of Magic and Helper to All Women. I thought that it would be obvious to you. How I have helped you so…"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Goddess? You can't be a Goddess! Let alone the Goddess Isis. She's been ancient mythology since before Warehouse 1! There's no such thing as Egyptian polytheism any more! You are just a figment of my imagination and nothing else."

"If that is what you want believe, my Sagira."

"What does that even mean? Why are you calling me that?"

"It means 'Dear one' and 'Beloved'. It is your name."

"Last time I checked, MY name was Claudia Lourdes Donovan, not Sagira."

"Listen, Sagira. Listen to my reasoning and to how I know that you are my scholar. You are more feminine that you care to let on. You want to show that you have power and abilities far beyond your age. When you were a young girl you saw what your powers could do. When you are back in your own time you will understand, Sagira, hold on to me." Claudia looks at her like she's insane.

"Hold onto what? You don't exist!"

"Please Sagira! You aren't going to be asleep for much longer. My sisters and brothers are awaiting you! Please come back!" But before Claudia could answer her mentor from another life was gone and Claudia awoke to the buzzing of her phone to "Walk Like an Egyptian". _How ironic. I have a dream about an ancient Egyptian goddess and my phone alarm is __that__! _She opened her eyes and was confused by the picture around her. She was lying in a bed…but it wasn't her bed. Then the beeping wasn't going away, and she saw Artie sleeping in the chair next to her. "Claudia?" a fermilarly obnoxious English accented voice said. "Are you truly awake? I've had close to ten dreams in which you awoke but I wasn't sure. Tell me something only the real Claudia would tell me."

"What the hell? Umm…okay here goes nothing. Ummm…I only change the streak in my hair to piss off Artimus Maximus the Cesar of Geezer…uhhh Myka and Pete should totes magotes go out just so I can refer to both of them as either Peka or Myte…anything else?"

"Good god it really is you! Thank you so much!"

"What happened…like dude…seriously, I'm in a bed in a hospital with frakking HG Wells and Artie Nelson here and Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer are nowhere to be found!"

"Claudia, we found you in the Gold Sector. You had bad cuts to your head and back…no burnt neck but your tattoos…well just look down at your arms. I think that Leena can see them too but I'm not completely sure."

Claudia dared a glance at her upper left forearm, and found that both her forearms were covered in identical tattoos. They actually extended past her forearm and up to her shoulders. "Um? How? When? What?"

"I thought you would ask. I honestly have no idea. All I can say is that you were loosing blood fast and then these markings showed up. The doctors can't see them."

Claudia looked around the room again. The clock read 10:30pm but what really threw her off was the date. The clock said that it was November 12, 2010, not November 2, 2010.

"HG, how long was I out?"

"Claudia, you were in a coma for ten days. I was curious, what was your dream? Sometimes, when one is comatose, strange dreams occur. Do you remember yours?"

"Yeah, vividly, it was weird. The Goddess Isis visited me. She told me to come with her but I didn't. I think that I might have died if I had. She told me that Sagira was my true name. Every time she called me that it felt like…god I don't know how to describe it! It felt like when ever you saw Christina, I think. Like home, like my true family was back. I never felt so good. Every moment that I had spent with the team or with Joshua didn't feel like this, those were nothing compared to how this unreal deity made me feel, her touch, her voice, ever her scent felt like…"

"Claudia, I'm bringing you back to the land of the living. Did you know what language you were just talking in? It was Aramaic, Claudia, that language has been dead since 1000 ad. It was actually a mix of Aramaic and small pieces of Hebrew; something tells me that you don't speak either fluently."

"Whoa, um no I don't speak either, at least not to my knowledge. When did I start talking in them?"

"Around 'Every time she called me that.' Claudia I think that we might be dealing with the 'Past Life Syndrome' which I really hope that you know what that is."

"Isn't that when my soul is actually just a recycled soul?"

"Sort of. Regeneration is a theory that people who did not have enough time to finish their life's work are reborn into the next person to be born. It is rather interesting."

"Yeah, okay. So this means that I'm not really me but Sagira in my body?"

"In a nutshell, yes exactly."

"But that means…"

"Shut up, Pete and Myka are on their way back and Artie is waking up."

The rest of the day past uneventfully for Claudia; she visited with Pete, Myka, Artie and Kelly but Helena was back at the Warehouse, trying to find a clue to who this 'Sagira' was and why she was so important to these false gods.

**IN THE GOLD SECTOR**

"My goddess, you could have killed our only chance! You possessed her to come here and still she is ill. She did not respond to you in her dream and now she may never wish to come here again!" Sanura was frightened. Her gods had promised not to interfere with her delicate process of bringing back her best friend, and yet they did. "Sanura, be calm and be quiet. Isis is the all powerful goddess and she knows what she has done. My kitten, the girl would not head our calls or our threats. What good is an empty threat?" the cat goddess purred out. "Please you my Gods, but she will not be still. You came to her in dreams; she does not believe her dreams the way we do. She must be trained before she can see any of you, that is how the others died! That is how I died! If it wasn't for Osiris I would still be dead! He told me that he would never save another Daughter for his entire existence!" The three goddesses looked at one another. Finally the judgment goddess spoke, "I was brought here to be told why our Saving Grace was ill. WE must head our Daughter, for she is one of the last ones. She will recrute the last one, along with Sagira. This is my judgment and this is how it will be."

**AN2: sooo yeah! Are the gods real? Or are Claudia and Sanura just crazy? Who knows…including me cuz I've got no idea where this is going…well I've got a small one but you all will just have to keep reading to find out! Sooo yeah thanks for all of the nice reviews, please keep them coming! All you authors know how good they feel!**

**Forever Farie**


	5. Discovering More

**AN sorry it's been too long! But I'll just let you get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own this. But I will use characters to do my wills though.**

IN THE HOSPITAL

Helena called Claudia on her cell. The rest of the dysfunctional family had just slipped out to get some food and promised to bring her back some not sick people food. "Claudia?" the Victorian woman's voice sounded stressed. "Thank God you picked up. I found some more on Sagira. She was sanura's older sister. They were very connected. They had a second sister named Alori, or "Flower." All three were close, but Alori and Sagira were the closer, being closer in age. Sagira was around twenty when she disappeared and Alori was twenty-seven."

"You don't think…Myka?"

"Actually, I do. Both of you are in extreme danger. If anything seems off about her tell me. But wait, there's more to the legend…well I actually think it's a history but whatever. Supposidly the goddess Isis wanted to save Sagira by sending her to her husband, Osiris, to have her body re-moulded and beautified. Sagira had died similarly to Sanura. It turns out that Bastet found both girls first and couldn't decide who was who, so she gave Sagira nine lives to live instead of Sanura. Alori had been murdered earlier and Ma'at had gotten to her before. Anyway, out of vengeance for her sister goddess, Isis made Sanura have to live with the burden of her pain for all eternity. Ma'at was the only goddess to save her pupil even though the goddesses and gods saw them as their children."

"That's why Sanura, Sagira, and Alori are known as the Daughter of the Gods. Those three goddesses believed that they were their divine mothers."

"Yes, also they were loved by all of the gods. When all three were found dead, the gods were furious and left the side of the Egyptians, causing Warehouse 2 to be buried and taken over by the Romans." She paused. "Claudia, did you hear that? I swear I just hear….never mind." Another pause. "I swear that I just heard…no I've simply lost it."

"Welcome to Warehouse 13, run by those who should be in mental hospitals."

"Very funny Claudia. I'll let you go now." The line went dead. Claudia hung up and saw that Leena was standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?"  
"Just enough to know that you and Helena are fearing for your lives and that Myka probably should be too."

"Soooo…Everything?"

"Yes, just about anyway. I'm not going to lie and say that your aura isn't getting hard to read. The colors are dark and painful looking. It's really hard to bear. I can't imagine living it."

"It's hard. Can you see the ummm…things on my arm?"

"A little bit, but it doesn't help when you cover your arms."

Claudia pulled the sleeves on the hospital gown back. Leena gasped and gently touched one of the symbols on Claudia's arm. "Claud, what happened to you? _When_ did it happen to you?"

"It's a really long story and I don't have time to tell you all of it so ask when I do because Pete and Myka are about to walk in the room."

OUTSIDE CLAUDIA'S ROOM

Pete threw an arm in front of Myka. "I've got a really bad vibe. It's like…whoa. I think something's wrong with…Claudia….and you?"

"Don't worry Pete, I'll be fine. You should worry about Claudia, not me."

Just then Leena threw the door open. She looked pale and worried. "Get a doctor," she screamed, "She's lapsing back into the coma." In a hushed tone, "Guys, she's slipping back. But there's more. I think an artifact might be causing hallucinations for her." Leena looked through the window in the door. Claudia's arms were covered in hieroglyphs. "Scratch that. I'm the one hallucinating. And her, and HG. But Myka, if the three of us aren't, then you might be in danger." The young woma looked really terrified and Myka wanted to assure her that nothing was going to happen to her. But in their line of work nothing could be assured. "Leena, I know that you're scared. I cant promise that I'll be safe and away from things, I work in the Warehouse. But just hold on and we'll try to help. I have to be in contact with artifacts but…" she stopped talking when she saw three women. They all had raven black hair and golden brown skin. On had greens eyes, and another blue and the last had amethyst. Myka was never so creeped out as in that moment. The woman with amethyst eyes beckoned to Myka. She followed her and waved Pete away.

IN CLAUDIA'S MIND

Claudia felt a pull on her mind. The sharp pain was back and she was having a hard time fighting it. The soothing voice came over her mind, "My Sagira, don't fight it. You can't anymore. You know that you belong with us, with me." She struggled to speak in her head. Once she was able to she said, "Sorry Isis. I don't believe that."

"Then you will. Once you see clearly you will know. You have no choice but to come with me." Claudia felt the tight grip of the goddess's power make her succumb to Isis's will.

IN CLAUDIA'S ROOM

Claudia's heart monitor was beeping wildly. Pete and Leena stood there looking dazed as nurses and doctors pushed them out. Artie was finally back.

"What's happening?" it was the first time either of them had heard him sound this scared. His eves looked like they were seconds from shedding tears. "Nothing good," was all Pete uttered.

IN CLAUDIA'S HEAD

The world she was in was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was like the Warehouse, but not as mid 1900's. It was half ancient and half extreme modern. Claudia understood why the goddess took her here. It was to show her that this was where she belonged. Isis smiled. "You see Sagira? This was your home. You were the brightest pupil here; you and your sisters. Here you can train and learn. There in the other world, there is nothing but pain and sorrow. Here you can be free. You can leave your shape the same, or make it who you were before, who your soul is. But first, tell me. Who is Alori?" the question caught Claudia off guard. The goddess waited. Even though coming to this remote and wondrous place felt like coming home, Claudia didn't want Myka to be in dancer. "Com now Sagira. You wont be endangering anyone, In fack, if we, my siblings and I, do not inhabit her life, she will be in great danger." Claudia obviously did not believe this. The only thing that compelled her to tell Isis was that if it was true she would be putting her almost sister into grave danger, but that still was only an educated guess by her and Helena. "It might be Myka, but don't trust my judgment. It really could be anybody. Maybe someone I don't know."

The deity smiled. "No Sagira. I can only be one who knows and loves you now. It is a confusing world this haven, I know. The world out there is dangerous. You have most likely saved your sister, my dear. Listen closely to me. Only the three of you can controle the future and the fate of us and this world."


	6. Author's note

So sorry for the sort of hiatus this story was on for a while. I'm back at it now and will try to keep up on updating it. A lot of crap went down in my life, which is no excuse but for me it is. I just lost my father in February so its been hard. These updates will be coming more regularly now, and hopefully I can get this story out of my head.

PS did anybody see that Jinks was going to be fired last night? I saw Jane as Pete's mom, but not that! Oh poor Claudia!

Forever Faerie


End file.
